


Blue

by shortypipatrick



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: I don't know what I was writing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad?, blue lips, honestly this thing is really confusing, it's really just implied in here, not really rhett/link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortypipatrick/pseuds/shortypipatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett questions his faith, and human conformity.</p>
<p>This was just a little sort of drabble, without a real purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this beacuse I needed some inspiration. Ofttimes, a way to inspire yourself is to just write without looking back or going over it again. So, I did just that. I took this little tiny idea I had, and the song lyrics, and I just started to type. It probably doesn't make any sense, tbh.
> 
> How about, comment if you like it, and I may make an actual one-shot out of this. That way it has some substance and makes some sense?  
> Just - comment if you like it and I probably will.  
> Thanks!

**_He stumbled into faith and thought,_ **

**_“God, this is all there is.”_ **

**_The pictures in his mind arose_ **

**_And began to breathe_ **

**_And all the gods in all the worlds_ **

**_Began colliding on a backdrop of blue_ **

 

Being born into faith makes it hard to escape faith. It’s all you know. It’s all  _ I _ know. It’s all I’ve ever known. It’s all been the same. Until now. 

This new boy, this new place, this new friend. This isn’t something I’ve seen or done. This is new. Maybe… Maybe there’s something different here. Maybe there’s something out there. Something different from what I’ve seen. Something new to experience. An adventure inconceivable to boys our age.

Maybe those words I’ve heard spoken to me every Sunday morning may just be one possibility.

Maybe, just maybe, there’s something else. And maybe it’s with this boy.

 

**_Blue lips, blue veins_ **

 

His eyes are blue. Incredibly unforgettable blue. I could look at them forever. Except for now, when he’s like this. Sitting, pressed against me, shivering in the freezing wind.

His lips are as blue as his eyes.

Maybe this is all there is.

Maybe there isn’t any adventure.

 

**_He took a step but then felt tired_ **

**_He said, “I’ll rest a little while.”_ **

**_But when he tried to walk again_ **

**_He wasn’t a child_ **

**_And all the people hurried fast, real fast_ **

**_And no one ever smiled_ **

 

This isn’t what I had planned for my adventure. 

This isn’t what he planned, either. 

We had grand ideas, perfect schemes, beautiful possibilities all laid out so bare in front of us.

We forgot it, though. We forgot our plans, left them in the dust somewhere far back.

Our plans left us with our childhood spirits. 

Our lives were laid out in front of us, only, it wasn’t how we had planned it would be.

At least we’re together. Myself and this boy. The same boy with the astonishingly blue eyes. 

We’re still together, after all,this time. All these years. 

Things have changed, people have come and gone. People aren’t a reliable steady force. Nothing of the sort. They change and they flow apart from each other as easily as water at a fork in a river. 

One thing has remained constant. We have each other. Only one way. Only the  way we’ve always had one another. Nothing has changed. 

Nothing can change.

 

**_Blue lips, blue veins_ **

**_Blue, the color of our planet_ **

**_From far, far away_ **

**_Blue lips, blue veins_ **

**_Blue, the color of our plant_ **

**_From far, far away_ **

 

It’s always been the same. Unchanging. Unspoken. Hidden.

Just the same as the sky itself. Just the same as his eyes. 

Unwavering, determined to remain the same because it’s not allowed to be different.

Then it wouldn’t fit the mold.

 

**_He stumbled into faith and thought_ **

**_“God, this is all there is.”_ **

**_The pictures in his mind arose_ **

**_And began to breathe_ **

 

Being born into faith you learn there’s a way things are. A way things happen. A way they evolve, shift, and change, all within boundaries and specific guidelines.

But, maybe, not all things are meant to fit the guidelines.

Maybe we weren’t meant to fit the guidelines.

 

**_And no one saw and no one heard_ **

**_They just followed the lead_ **

**_The pictures in his mind awoke_ **

**_And began to breed_ **

 

Everything fit the mold. Everything had a place, a perfect match. A way for to function, specifically on its own, or closely with something else.

Everything had a match.

Even he had a match, a perfect match. Short, blonde, and as happy as him.

Maybe... Not everything works out like the plans we make in our own heads.

 

**_They started off beneath the knowledge tree_ **

**_And they chopped it down to make a picket fence_ **

**_And marching along the railroad track_ **

**_They smiled real wide for the camera lenses_ **

**_As they made it past the enemy lines_ **

**_Just to become enslaved in the assembly lines_ **

 

It was going to be different! We had our ideas, our plan. We knew exactly what we would do, and we signed it sacredly.

Our plans were changed. They were changed by the unrelenting forces of the Earth and the way it’s all supposed to happen. How it’s supposed to evolve and carry on.

Together, we didn’t fit the mold.

We were bent, forced to fit, and somehow, he made it.

Somehow, his eyes still just as blue, and his sense of adventure just the same.

He made it, and he fits the mold. With his perfect match.

 

**_Blue lips, blue veins_ **

**_Blue, the color of our planet_ **

**_From far, far away_ **

 

Maybe it was meant to  be this way.

Maybe it was meant to work this way.

 

**_Blue lips, blue veins_ **

**_Blue, the color of our planet_ **

**_From far, far away_ **

 

He fit the mold. I didn’t.

Must I make my own way, without this man at arm’s length?

 

**_Blue, the most human color_ **

 

No.

I won’t.

 

**_Blue, the most human color_ **

 

I won’t fit the mold.

I won’t conform.

So, I’ll go.

I’ll meet my end, the way the skies and the sea never will.

 

**_Blue, the most human color_ **

**_Blue lips, blue veins_ **

 

Everything is gone. All faded to black.

 

Until, I open my eyes.

 

And I see the blue. His blue eyes.

 

His hand is warm, holding mine.

 

**_Blue, the color of our planet_ **

**_From far, far away_ **

 

Maybe we do fit the mold.

 

Maybe we just don’t fit the same mold, the same guidelines, the same faith.

  
  


We’re different.


End file.
